The Hogwarts Predicament
by consultingwizardinthetardis
Summary: Jack, Rose and the Doctor wake up on a strange train as 11 year olds, and have to figure out why they were sent to Hogwarts, and who sent them there.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler blinked her eyes open, groggily peeling back the layers of sleep, when she realized something was wrong. She was on a train. And there were two boys, she guessed around 11, sleeping in the seats across from her. One had sticky-up hair and was wearing a pinstripe suit and trainers, and one was wearing a black greatcoat. Strange, that was like what the Doctor and Jack wore. She then stood up, and found she was much closer to the ground then she normally was. Crap.

"Doctor!" said, shaking the boy in the seat. When the Doctor started to show signs of waking up, she moved onto Jack, being careful not to make too much of a fuss, as there were probably other people on the train. The Doctor jumped up from his seat, looking around. He looked quizzically at Rose, and then at Jack, before realization dawned over him and he looked down at himself. He smiled bemusedly, before saying,

"This is a new one."

At this point, Jack had woken up as well. He was much calmer than Rose had been, and when he realized what had happened, he smiled too. Was Rose the only one freaked out by this?

"Where do you suppose we are?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Well, from the train we are on, I would guess 1800's but you seem to be wearing clothes that are more fitting to the late 20th century, and I'm assuming that whoever has done this would take into account the era. They seemed to have wanted to make us comfortable, as they gave me a smaller version of my suit, and Jack a smaller version of his coat."

"Hey Doc, I think you should come look at this." Jack had been going through one of the trunks that had been stored above their heads. "It's all very strange. This trunk has my name on it, but I own none of the stuff. The clothes look like they would fit me at this age though. Oh, and there's a trunk for each of you too, but yours says John Smith, Doctor." At this, Jack pulled out a wooden stick and several books. "These were the most interesting things." The books were titled 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One', 'A History of Magic', and other similar titles. The stick was ornately carved, and about 10 inches long. Other things in the trunk included a cauldron, a telescope, and other strange looking odds and ends.

"It seems we may have stepped into a world of magic." said the Doctor slowly, as if trying to wrap his head around the concept. Normally he was the one who understood everything and had to help others understand.

"We should find someone who knows what they're doing, and ask them some questions." said The Doctor, jumping up. "Come on." he said, and Jack and Rose followed him out of the compartment.

* * *

Soon, they came across a compartment with two identical boys with ginger hair in it.

"Look!" said the Doctor excitedly. "Gingers! One of these times, I will be ginger." he said, knocking on the compartment door. Getting a nod from the twins, he opened the compartment door and asked "Can we ask you some questions?" When the twins nodded again, the Doctor let himself in. "First things first. What are your names?"

"Fred and George Weasley." They had been expecting this slightly odd first year to be asking them about their pranks, but now they weren't so sure.

"Good. Where are we?" The twins looked at him as if he were crazy, but Jack butted in.

"Someone just memory jinxed him. He can't remember the past few weeks and he thought we were pranking him about all this. He wanted an outside opinion, someone random, and not in on the joke. I'm Jack by the way." he said, flashing them his winning grin.

"Don't you start." said the Doctor sternly. Fred and George watched the exchange closely, and with interest. Something was very off about these first years.

"I'm Rose." said Rose, feeling left out of the conversation. "You should probably just answer him, he's a bit of a nutter."

George and Fred just stared at the odd trio for a moment before George answered, "You're on the Hogwarts Express."

"That's what they said. Good. Now, where are we going?"

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wonderful. One last question now. What year is it?"

"1993" Fred said. These questions were getting stranger by the minute.

"Thank you. That will be all." The Doctor, Rose and Jack left the compartment, leaving a very confused Fred and George.

* * *

When the got back to their compartment, Jack and Rose started to discuss what would be the best course of action, whereas the Doctor had procured a newspaper and was reading it intently. After he finished with the newspaper, he moved onto the books. He finished reading them all in about an hour.

"I think I have a good concept of our situation now. We, as 11 year olds, are going to go to a school for wizards and witches. This school is very highly regarded, and it has four houses. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I'm worried we may not end up in the same house, but luckily I still have my sonic, and will be able to get some means of communication up. In the meantime, we will have too meet in private to figure out why we were sent here and who sent us."

Rose rolled her eyes, sensing a truly epic ramble coming on.

"Right now, there is a murderer on the loose by the name of Sirius Black, but I don't think we will have to-" The Doctor broke off, frowning. The air had suddenly gone cold and he was starting to feel quite dismal. Recognizing a mental attack, he put up his barriers as fast as he could, but before he was done, he felt himself crumpling to the floor, reliving every terrible thing that had ever happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor! Wake up!" the Doctor could hear Rose faintly through the nightmare he was trapped in. "Please! Doctor!" Rose sounded on the verge of tears, but the Doctor couldn't get himself out of the dream however hard he tried. Something kept forcing back into it.

"Expecto Patronum!" an unknown voice roared, and suddenly the mental assault was lifted, allowing the Doctor to start pulling himself out of the nightmare.

"Are you alright?" the unknown person asked.

"No he isn't." said Rose impatiently. The Doctor was curled up on the ground with his hands over his ears and his eyes shut. A single tear was slipping down his cheek. Jack then turned to the stranger.

"What was that thing?" he demanded.

"It was a dementor. Foul beings, they are the guardians of Azkaban, the wizard prison. They were searching the train for Sirius Black. I'm Professor Lupin, by the way. New Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. First-years, are you?"

"Erm...yes." said Rose, as she didn't fully understand the situation yet. "We're really looking forward to Hogwarts though."

"Oh!" said Lupin. He pulled out two large bars of chocolate, handing them to Rose. "This will help with the after-effects of the dementors. You two can share," he gestured to Jack and Rose, "but he should have the whole bar." Lupin glanced at the Doctor, who was still curled up, and he seemed to be muttering to himself now, his eyes all screwed up in intense concentration. Lupin made to leave, but before he did, he turned and asked "What are your names?"

"I'm Rose and that is th- John." Rose finished firmly gesturing to the Doctor.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"A captain?" Lupin asked curiously.

"He just likes to pretend." Rose laughed nervously.

"Oh." said Lupin, but he could clearly see there was more going on here than was said. "Make sure he eats that chocolate, and if he doesn't recover fully before we get to Hogwarts, find me. I have others to attend to. Goodbye." Lupin left the compartment, and Rose and Jack went to sit near the Doctor, whose face was slightly wet from tears.

"You okay?" Rose asked, sitting down on the ground next to the Doctor and stroking his arm comfortingly.

"I saw them all burn, again." said the Doctor in a hollow tone. "Every last one of them."

"Here." Rose said, breaking off a bit of the chocolate and handing it to him. "Lupin said this would help."

The Doctor took the chocolate and nibbled it cautiously. "That does seem to help." he said. "Thank you."

Rose then pulled the Doctor into a hug, and the Doctor reciprocated, resting his head on Rose's shoulder. They only stopped when Jack cleared his throat, and they let go of each other suddenly and stood far apart, awkwardly. Jack let out a laugh, and then pulled the Doctor into a hug too. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, but I'm still a bit frazzled. I don't know how something can get through my mental blocks so easily." the Doctor said, sitting down in defeat.

"You'll figure it out." said Rose. "You always do." she smiled at him.

Just then, a girl in black robes with a badge inscribed with a small "P" on stuck her head into the compartment. "You first-years might want to get your robes on. We're nearly there."

"Right." said Jack. "Thanks for telling us."

"You're welcome." the girl said, "It's my job."

"We better get into our robes then." said Jack. They took down their trunks, and Rose took her robes to the bathroom to get changed.

After Rose left, Jack said, "You have no idea who sent us here, do you." I was a simple statement of facts.

After a moment's hesitation, the Doctor said, "Yes. And it worries me. I wonder who had the power to do this, or if we did this to ourselves." he sighed, and sat down after he finished changing.

Rose returned, and said, "I think you should look out the window."

Rose, Jack, and the Doctor crowded around the window to see a beautiful castle looming on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

"First years this way! Come to me!" a gruff-looking, very tall man with a big black beard and hair to match called out. The Doctor, Jack and Rose hurried over to him, joining the clump of 11 year olds that had already gathered. A few minutes later, the big man looked over the group and said, "Now, I think that's everybody. My name's Hagrid, and I'm keeper of the keys here at Hogwarts. If you'll follow me." Hagrid strode off in the direction of the lake, and they soon reached a small dock with a collection of rowboats beside it. The entire time they had been walking, the first years had been talking and laughing excitedly to each other. "Now, quiet down!" Hagrid's booming voice drowned out all the first years, and they quieted down immediately. "No more than four to a boat. Hurry up then." The Doctor, Rose and Jack got into a boat, and they were joined by a small boy with a mess of blond hair. The boy enthusiastically stuck out his hand and said

"I'm Dylan Bevan! Who are you?"

The he trio had obviously been made uncomfortable by Dylan's openness, but Rose was the first one to speak.

"I'm Rose, this is Jack, and he's the-" she corrected herself, "John." she finished firmly, so there was no doubt as to the Doctor's fake name.

Dylan grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically, pumping his hand up and down, he then grabbed Jack's and then the Doctor's in turn, giving them the same treatment.

"This is so exciting!" Dylan said "I'm from a muggle family though. Do you think that'll matter?" This was the first time Dylan had been anything but cheery, and Rose spoke quickly to console him.

"No, definitely not. I mean, Jack's from a muggle family, but we like him all the same."

Jack shot Rose a look a mouthed, "I'll get you for that later." Rose smiled cheerily in return.

By now, the boats were moving, and Rose, Jack and the Doctor had let Dylan's babble fade into the background, nodding and smiling at him occasionally.

"I'll find some way to get a message to you." said the Doctor, low enough that Dylan couldn't hear. The boat ride was over now, and they got off the boats and joined Hagrid in walking up to the castle.

* * *

They were all gathered outside a pair of ornate wooden doors, when a stern-looking woman came and greeted them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start if term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend time in your house common-room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting ceremony will begin in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

A couple of kids fidgeted with their robes or hair, trying to make themselves presentable. The stern woman opened the doors, and Jack, Rose and the Doctor looked into a huge hall, with floating candles providing light, and a ceiling that looked as if it were the night sky. There were four long tables, with kids sitting at them, and a table at the far end of the hall, perpendicular to the rest of them, with what appeared to be teachers sitting at it. In front of the teacher's table, there was a three-legged stool with a ragged old hat on it. The first years gathered around it, and the hat opened a seam near the brim, and began to sing. It sang about the houses, and told them what type of person belonged in each house. When the hat was done its song, the stern woman stood up at the front and called,

"Bevan, Dylan!"

Dylan bounded up to the hat, jammed it on his head, and it shouted out

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dylan ran to the Hufflepuff table with the hat still on his head, and when he realized this, he ran back sheepishly and handed it to McGonagall.

"Braun, Jennifer."

A nervous-looking girl with long, light brown hair walked up to the stool and put the hat on. Almost immediately the hat called out,

"RAVENCLAW!"

The girl looked relieved and walked over to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

The Doctor then realized something. "You both remember how to block off your minds, right?"

" Yeah, Doctor. Why?"

"Do it now. Block off everything that would suggest you aren't 11, or am from a different time period."

The three of them concentrated on this, until

"Harkness, Jack."

"Were you done?" the Doctor whispered as Jack went up. Jack nodded. The Doctor visibly relaxed. Jack strode up to the stool and put the hat on. He had it on for much longer than anyone else, when the hat called out

"SLYTHERIN!"

Jack walked over to his new house table, and gave a small smile to the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor and Rose continued blocking their minds until Rose said, "I think that's it. I'm done." She began to watch the sorting, taking note of who went where.

"Tyler, Rose."

She walked up to the stool, put the hat on, and immediately it called out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rose took the hat off and walked over to her cheering housemates. All of them had ties striped with black and yellow, and a small crest with a badger on their robes.

"Hello, I'm Cedric, Hufflepuff prefect. Welcome to Hufflepuff."

Rose sat next to the boy, who seemed to be about 15, and watched for the Doctor.

"Smith, John."

Rose straightened up a bit to see him. He must have had the hat on for a good five minutes, before the hat shouted

"Ravenclaw!"

Rose slumped a little in her chair, disappointed the Doctor wouldn't be in the same house as her.

"You friends with him or something?" she heard Cedric ask.

"Yeah. He's my best mate, along with that boy over there at the Slytherin table." she pointed to Jack.

"We'll cheer up, you should find some new mates soon."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Don't worry you'll love it here."

"We should probably pay attention." she said, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Yeah." he said.

They both turned their attention back to the Sorting for the last name to be called.

"Whalen, Callum."

He walked up to the hat, put it on, and it shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

He hurried down to the table and sat next to Rose.

"Hi." he said nervously.

"Hey." she said back, smiling at him.

A man with a long white beard and hair to match stood up a started to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best start with that.

Rose tuned out the rest of the Headmaster's speech, thinking about how she was going to talk to the Doctor and Jack, so she was very surprised when the feast just appeared out of nowhere in front of them. She let out a small gasp.

"Never seen much magic before, have you?" Cedric asked amusedly.

"No. I'm from a non-magical family." she thought it best to say that, so she wasn't too conspicuous.

"You're going to love it here then." Cedric said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor was trying to find out more about the situation from the older girl he had sat beside, Penelope Clearwater. After he had pestered her for quite some time, she sighed and said

"If you want to know things, go to Flitwick when he's not busy. He'll answer your questions better than I can."

"Which one is Flitwick?" the Doctor asked.

"That short one next to Hagrid."

"Thank you." he said, and ate the rest of his meal in silence.

* * *

Jack, however, was getting on just fine with s new house-mates, using his natural charm to get them to say things that would give him more information? He learned about the cliques in the school, more about the houses, and various other things that might become useful. He was a bit worried when he heard that students from different houses don't typically socialize, but he figured him, Rose and the Doctor could get around that.

* * *

**A/N: The passage with McGonagall's speech is straight from the first book, as is the small amount of Dumbledore's speech (Only his is from the third book).**


	4. Chapter 4

Lost in thought, the Doctor didn't even notice the banquet was over until the brown-haired girl from the sorting tapped him on the shoulder and asked him nervously, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, um yes, just thinking. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said. The Doctor got up and began walking in the direction of the prefect that was gathering the first-years. The girl walked beside him. "You're John, right?"

"Yup." he said, popping the 'p'. "And you're Jennifer."

"Yeah."

At this point in the conversation, the Doctor noticed that Jenn had an accent that was undoubtedly not British.

"American, are you?"

Jenn took a bit of a step back from the Doctor with an offended expression on her face. _"__Canadian."_

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's ok. Not many people can tell the difference." she said with a resigned sigh.

"Oh, no, I can see it now."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah." the Doctor said, even though he had no idea of the differences. He had barely been to Canada, and not for any extended period of time.

"Thanks. I know you're just trying to make me feel better. But it's only the ones who have lost something great who do that."

The Doctor let out a little laugh at this 11-year-old's profundity.

"Am I funny?" she said sharply. "I'll leave if you're making fun of me."

"No, not making fun of you. Just thinking about something I saw earlier."

"Good. I detest people who are condescending, and it's never kids, it's always adults. It's strange having a child be condescending towards me."

The Doctor looked with interest at this child who could see so clearly at such a young age. She was coming scarily close to the truth though. Thankfully, he was saved from explaining himself by the prefect calling out, "First-years come this way." and the prefect left along with the group of happily chattering first-years.

* * *

The group of students left the great hall, following the prefect. When the group so students reached the staircases, a gasp went up.

"Yes, the staircases move. Come along." said the prefect.

They followed him up to a door with a bronze, eagle-shaped door knocker on it. The eagle opened its mouth, and in a soft, musical voice, asked, "What is time made of?"

The Doctor piped up at the back. "It's an effect that will end when matter doesn't exist anymore."

The door clicked open, and everyone looked at the Doctor.

"Are you going to go in?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Yes, of course. Everyone follow me." said the prefect, and he walked into a large, circular room, carpeted in midnight blue, with large arched windows with blue silk curtains, and a ceiling painted with stars. There was a statue of a woman wearing a diadem in between two doors on the other side of the room, and the room was comfortably furnished with chairs, tables, and plenty of bookcases.

"Dormitories are over there, boys on the left, and girls on the right. Your trunks are already in your rooms. Goodnight." The prefect walked off, and joined several other Ravenclaws of similar age.

"Goodnight." the Doctor said to Jenn, and went into his dormitory room, and found six four poster beds, every one with a trunk at the end of it. The Doctor found his trunk, and began changing into his pyjamas, when the other five boys burst in, laughing and talking loudly.

"Oh, hello. I'm Thomas Berry." said the boy in the front.

"Jimmy Brooks."another piped up

"Alonzo Hall."

"Elton Kinney."

"Joshua Flores."

"Caleb Barnett."

Each boy introduced himself in turn, and then Alonzo asked, "Who are you?"

"The-" the Doctor broke off and corrected himself. "John Smith."

"Why'd you say 'the' first?" asked Elton.

"Oh, um, at home, my friends call me the Doctor. It's kinda my nickname."

"We'll call you that then, alright, Doctor?" said Thomas.

"If it's alright with you, I'm going to go to bed." the Doctor said, drawing the curtains about his bed shut.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking about doing a chapter with Rose's and Jack's first experiences as well, tell me what you think about this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the update with no new chapter, but it was pointed out to me by OnlyNeeded151, that when Sadie is talking, she said Deme toes instead of Dementors. This has been fixed. Thank you to OnlyNeeded151 for pointing that out.**

* * *

Rose stood up from the table, walking towards the congregation of first-years surrounding Cedric.

"Hi! I'm Sadie Campbell. Nice to meet you." said the short, blonde girl she was standing next to.

"Rose. Rose Tyler." Rose replied, somewhat absently.

"We are going to have such fun together! I can already tell!"

"That's nice."

The girl chattered on, grabbing Rose's hand when they began walking, and swinging it. She seemed either oblivious to Rose not paying attention, or did not care, as long as someone was listening even half-heartedly.

"...you heard about Sirius Black, right? The murderer?"

This caught Rose's attention. "Sorry, what?"

"You know, Sirius Black, the only person ever to escape from Azkaban. He murdered Peter Pettigrew the night You-Know-Who fell."

"I'm a muggle-born, I've never heard of this before."

"Oh! Well, there was a very powerful wizard, we don't speak his name, and he fell around 13 years ago, before we were born."

"That's what you think." Rose thought to herself.

"Anyways, Sirius Black was one of his most devoted followers, yeah? And when he heard that You-Know-Who fell, he went mad and blew up a street. He was put in Azkanban of course, but he escaped a couple months ago. Biggest mystery ever how he did it."

"Wow."

"Wow is right! But they say he is after Harry Potter." she said in low tones. "I'd hate to be him right now, even with the Dementors guarding the school."

"Those things are really creepy."

"I don't like them much either, but they keep us safe."

At this point, they had arrived in a short corridor, dead ending in a stack of barrels.

"Alright everyone, quiet down, this is important." Cedric called out. "When the first-years settled down enough, he spoke again. " This is the entrance to our common room and dormitories. to enter, you have to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'." Cedric demonstrated, and a passageway was revealed. The first-years followed him down it, curiously murmuring amongst themselves.

The passageway opened into a round, low ceilinged room, seemingly filled with sunlight, with grass and dandelions out the windows. There were several round doors leading off the main room, and there were yellow and black overstuffed couches and chairs scattered about the room. Overall, Rose was given the impression of a hobbit-hole.

"This is really nice." said Sadie.

"Settle down." Cedric said, drawing the first-years attention to himself again. "Girls dormitories are through that door." He pointed at a door on the left side of the room. "Boys are through this door." He pointed at a door directly across from them. "You don't have to go to bed immediately, but make sure you get enough sleep. Classes start tomorrow after all! I hope you all had a great first day at Hogwarts." He smiled at them, and then left to go join several students lingering by the fireplace.

"You know, I'm really knackered. I think I'm going to go to bed." said Rose, hoping to catch a few minutes by herself.

"I'll come with you!" said Sadie, over-enthusiasticly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." said Rose, trying to head her off.

"No, it's completely fine! Come on!" she said, practically dragging Rose to the dormitories.

* * *

**A/N: Here is Rose's first experience with Hogwarts, descriptions of common rooms I found at .com, both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Forgot to include that last chapter. Jack's should be up soon.**


End file.
